Abada
"The Abada tore through the legions of undead before us, leading me to the conclusion that this creature was purely good." - Decimus, on the purity of the Abada The Abada is a type of double horned unicorn that inhabits the world mirrored to the Earth. The abada are considered a generally rare species, since their mating conditions are extremely specific, and only give off two offspring. Abadas can be mounted by children and lightweight teenagers, and can travely at a top speed of around 20-25 miles per hour. Wild Abadas are very friendly to humans, and are said to have a natural sense of whether a person is good on the inside. Abadas can also be tamed and domesticated, as shown in the Linger District Zoo. Domesticated Abadas follow human orders without much questioning, and are part of the petting zoo. Description Physical Description Being descendents of the extinct unicorn species, Abadas are extremely close to unicorns both in appearance and mannerism. The species is born with a brilliant tan hide that varies in shades, and stays the same color throughout its life cycle. The average Abada is about the size of a small donkey, or around 4 feet in height, and standardly weighs anywhere between 80 to 180 pounds. Abadas are distinguished from other similar species due to the fact that they have two unique and crooked horns. These horns have the ability to counteract against poisons, venoms, and other types of toxins. The Abada is also said to have a bushy tail similar to a boar. They have hooves very similar to donkeys, and flat teeth suited to eating plants. Nature Abada are unique in the fact that their mating cycle only occurs under the light of a half moon. They are born in pairs of opposite genders, and as such, their population is kept under natural balance. Being a Non-Sapient species, Abadas are smart enough to understand human speech, if trained correctly. Abadas are a timid species, and will usually run when presented with a natural threat. If an unnatural threat appears, however, such as undead or even a demon, Abadas are known for taking up a fight against such beings. It is unknown why they are drawn to fighting evil. Diet Abadas are exclusively herbivorous creatures that live off any type of edible plant around. Even when presented the threat of starvation, Abadas will not eat any sort of meat. They are also known to greatly enjoy acorns, and will befriend (mostly) any human who feeds one to them. Powers and Abilites Every abada posseses a pair of mystical horns that have the ability to remove and cure anyone of poisoning. It is said they can cure any type of poison, as long as the person is brought before the horns in time. The only type of poison the Abada is said to be unable to cure is (Demonic-sounding) poison, which not only infects a person's body, but their whole soul and mind. Abadas however, cannot cure illnesses and injuries of any type, unless poison is somehow involved. Their horns are also extremely effective when fighting beings associated with evil and chaos, and can easily smash through even the toughest undead. This ability and instinct to destroy evil is rumored to be attributed to their ancestors, the original unicorns, who were also known for their endless battle against evil.